You Call, I try but can't reply
by Josie Gibbons
Summary: i can't do summaries here. read inside to find. basically it's what George sees when he's dead
1. Chapter 1

YOU CALL, I TRY BUT CAN'T REPLY

This is probably a very bad idea, but for some reason I just couldn't resist. It can be read as a one off on its own or it can be read with Memories Of A Twin and How I Miss You, but either way the concepts the same. Basically George is dead and this is what comes next in his life if that's what it should be called. Depending on feedback this could go a long way and have when Harry meets his parents again or it could be a one shot stopping at the end of this bit. It's up to you but no feedback means that this is stopping…now.

Disclaimer: The richest woman in the world wouldn't be able to write as well as J K Rowling (I think she's fairly close to it actually) but I'm skint so I'm clearly not J K Rowling.

I looked down and let the teardrops fall onto the clear surface, it made me feel so bad to see my only twin, my other half, looking so miserable. He'd always been the happier and jumpier of the two of us, but now I could see him wasting away to nothing.

It was a two days after I'd given up on that world, and I was now sitting in the next place, staring into the deep bowl that greatly resembled a pensive and that were free for use to anyone who wanted them. Only it wasn't a pensive, because it showed not memories but exactly who I wanted to see doing whatever it was they were doing at that time. I was currently trained on my family and friends as they stood silently in the peaceful graveyard. It was my funeral, and it made me nearly cry to watch it and to see the state all my family were in. oh how I wished I'd never left them, never made them go through this pain. Heaven knows Fred had gone through enough, loosing Lee was bad enough for him, and even looking at his face now as he stared resolutely at the gravestone made me realise that he felt dead himself.

"Stop bloody moping around and come have some fun dude. It's not worth being stupid all your life." I spun round as I heard a voice I hadn't heard in over a year, and jumped up and hugged him close.

"Lee! Oh god, I don't know what to say!" I cried, pulling him closer, and he pulled me too him, though not in a gay way. We were two friends who had suffered a lot and finally come together again at the end of time; there was nothing homosexual about our embrace.

"Hey, dude. Chill out, it's okay." Lee grinned, and I grinned back at him. "Come on, there's a load of people want to see you, they just left me come find you first." he turned and walked off across the field towards a group of people in the distance I hadn't noticed before.

"Hey, wait up!" I called to him and he paused for me to catch up. As we drew closer and I finally realised who I was starting to see I turned to Lee, disbelief pasted across my face. "Is that? Is it?" Lee grinned.

"Who?"

"You know. Just _them_?" I asked him, refusing to say their names in case I was mistaken.

"Yep. That's Rubius Hagrid and Sirius Black." He laughed. "I never realised what a dude that man was until I came up here. Didn't know he was innocent either until I saw him with…"

"Lilly and James Potter." I finished for him. "And Remus Lupin, the three innocent Marauders." I added under my breath, but Lee heard and nodded.

"Though not so innocent really, considering who they were."

"Yea, I suppose so." I replied, but couldn't hold myself back and within seconds was running across the grass towards three of my closest friends and three of the people I thought I'd never see again.

There is more of this planned, an exact follow up to this actually, but I don't want to post it up now because if I go any further then this will end up being a long story and I want opinions before I go and start another one. So basically I want feedback, whether it's to tell me that I've ruined my series by writing this or to say that its good or to yell at me for leaving an ending of a chapter like this. Please review, love and peace as always, Stargazing Maiden.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. As you can probably tell I got some positive feedback from chapter one so I'm writing more. Please remember that if I don't get any reviews then I won't write anything, but if I get lots of reviews the chapters will go up quickly.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the related Characters. I do however, own the Looking Glass cross Pensive things from the last chapter…though I don't really care whether other people use them or not, your all welcome to it because I wasn't too impressed by that myself.

CHAPTER TWO:

"George mate!" Hagrid grunted delightedly, wrapping me in his huge arms and holding me tightly too him. "How you been keepin'?" he asked, shoving me back to take a look at me. "You're changed. You look grown up now, not such a troublemaker as you were at school heh."

"Yea." I smiled at him, overjoyed to see such a good friend after so long though still uncertain about myself. "I dunno will I be able to be a joker without Fred. It still feels like a dream to me."

"It will." Sirius frowned. "It felt like that for me too, specially when I came up here myself. I gave up watching everyone after a while, though Lilly and James always kept me up to date." He reached out and shook my hand firmly. He smiled, and then pulled the two people I recognised from Harry's photo's forwards. Lupin chose to come forward then and stood beside them; reaching out and taking my hand in his, then pulling me close into an embrace.

"George, I think there's two people you should meet." He smiled, gesturing to the red hared woman and dark man. "These are Lilly and James Potter, James was the Prongs who helped to write the Marauders Map." He smiled at them reassuringly, acting as if I didn't know that it was Harry's father who had written the most useful item of my Hogwarts career. "Harry's parents are two of the best friends I've ever had." He continued "Lilly, Prongs, this is George Weasley, the brother of Harry's best friend." The two people smiled at me, and then Lilly reached forward and wrapped me into a tight hug.

"So you're George." She smiled. "I've been watching you since our son first met you, I feel I know you so well." James grinned cheekily and I was reminded so much of Harry.

"Seriously, I was worried about her at one point. Did you know she's the only one who could tell you and Fred apart before Lee came up even though he never stays with us, and even he had problems sometimes." I grinned nervously.

"So you've been watching everything I've done then?" I asked, suddenly wishing I hadn't been so excitable when I was with Alicia, if I'd known there was someone watching me I would have avoided nearly everything we did.

"Yea." Sirius grinned at me. "Didn't realise you were such a ladies man mate!" he laughed. "Oh god, some of the things you did were classic. I never even saw anything that bad on 'Discovery Channel' and I've been watching quite a lot of Muggle 'TV' since I came up here."

"It was bad." Lilly admitted, "but I understand why you acted like you did." My rating of her soared considerably at this point. "I don't know if Padfoot or Moony ever told you but one of the things that makes me strong as a witch is that I can tell characters very well. It's like I see you written down as a book, but the real you rather than the you which is hidden all the time."

"But don't let that put you off." Prongs grinned. "Lilly won't read you all the way through unless you tell her its okay, and if she hadn't then she'd never have ended up marrying me."

"It's true." She smiled lovingly at him. "James was a right arse while he was at Hogwarts but as soon as he left and I realised that people couldn't tell when I read them I realised that he actually isn't that bad."

"When he's not still being an arse." Sirius added, and then moved away quickly as James aimed a punch at the side of his head playfully.

"Shut up Padfoot, or do you want me to shut you up?"

"I'm fine!" Sirius grinned… "I'm sure you're getting bored of having no-one to wind up but you're not picking on me. Today's a day to have a laugh and you lot to get to know George while me Moony and Hagrid get as far away as possible."

Well, thanks for reading…again. The next chapter will go up probably the day after I get reviews though if that's during the weekend then don't expect an update until the Tuesday, I might have the chapter ready and up on Mondays but I can't guarantee anything so don't rest your life on it. Love and Peace as always (cause peace rocks my world), Stargazing Maiden ()


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the related characters.

Authors note: This took years to come up because I've been lazy and had a horrible few months and totally lost where I was going with this. Therefore the plot has had a major re-making and all my old plots have been forgotten for this chapter because to be perfectly honest I didn't have any before.

**WARNING: IF YOU DISAGREE WITH TWINSLASH/TWINFLUFF/TWINCEST/ANY FORM OF TWINS GETTING TOGETHER/FALLING FOR EACH OTHER I RECOMMEND YOU STOP READING…NOW**

Chapter Three:

TWO WEEKS LATER:

I was watching my family again when Lilly came up behind me.

"George, are you busy?" She asked quietly, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"What? Oh, yea." I replied, looking away from my house where Mum was making food in the kitchen and Fred was looking at all the old photos of me and trying not to cry.

"Good, I want to talk to you about something, something that's fairly important."

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Although I got on really well with Lilly some of her ways were a bit old fashioned.

"Well, I know you spent a lot of time with our son."

"Yea, Harry. He's cool. What's that got to do with anything though?"

"Nothing…well…there is a way you could go back and sort everything out, be with you family again."

"What!" I nearly yelled, jumping up and hugging her tightly. "You're joking right?"

"No." She replied, smiling gently. "But it'll be hard, not something to be ventured into easily."

"Explain, please." I wished her. "That's the one thing I've ever wanted to do, the one and only thing."

"Yes, I know that, and that's why we're giving you the chance to be the one to go back. It would mean, of course, that until your brother or our son died you wouldn't be able to return here, no matter how hard you tried or how much you wished it. You would be on earth until the time came for you to return here with the one you had been sent to."

"I could manage that. I wouldn't want to stay on earth without Fred and I don't want to come here without him."

"I know, but that's partially where it starts to get difficult. The charm we would be placing on you is very difficult and complicated. Depending on a simple pronunciation we could leave you stranded on earth forever, but naturally we've had lots of time to perfect the method. We would try our best to make it as safe as possible for you."

"Yea, well. I've lived in the magical world all my life, where's the fun without a bit of risk?"

"I'm glad you see it that way. Because I can honestly say that you're up for risk. But if you really want to?"

"It's the only thing I've thought of since I came here, and it's the only thing I could ever want."

"I'm glad."

two days later

It would be a lie to say I wasn't afraid, because of course Lilly had done little since I'd agreed but warn me about how dangerous things were going to be. But I was ready and that was why I found myself surrounded by all the people I'd lost on earth and being sent away to my destiny. They were all there, everyone. And it made me feel sad to think that they were all here because they knew that they could mess up, that I could maybe never get back to them. But I've never been one to stray from fear, and I was on a total high as Lilly stood up and began to perform the spell, weaving words I had never heard before. Seconds after she began she was joined by James, who wove his own words and tones into hers as they both made complicated wand movements. They were shortly joined by Sirius, then Lupin, then even Lee, and it made me realise yea, things were going to be okay. I don't know why I got that feeling so much when I did, but I guess it was just seeing Lee joined as one of the gang, as a part of my life that he'd never been before. It made me realise that this was important to more than just me, and that everyone was doing there best to make things work.

I mentally ran through the instructions Lilly had given me:

Watch out for Harry and Fred,

Keep yourself safe and of course

Live life for us all.

Well, they all made sense enough, especially the bit about living life for them all. It was clear enough that they all wanted to live themselves, but they were giving the chance to me, so I could be with my darling Fred again, this time forever. I couldn't wait to get back to him, to tell him that I was back with him, that I would stay with him until the end. I suppose it would be good to see Harry again, but mostly I would just want to see everyone, and to be able to hold my brother again.

James had explained to me that I would be a form of ghost, only that I would have the power to become solid if I wanted, though not for very long periods at once. It would be enough for me to be close to my friends and to have personal and/or emotional moments with family and friends, but that was it. I wouldn't be able to stay solid for any long times, and wouldn't be able to live as a person properly.

I heard the spell come to its end and felt my body come apart at the seams. I wondered briefly if I was supposed to feel like this but then I realised, what did it matter. If I was coming apart at the seams then it would only be what I expected death to be anyway, and if not then the experiment would have worked…

Okay…left a cliff-hanger there, just so that you'll know I'm going to write more quicker now. Anyway, reviews appreciated,

Love and Peace,

The One And Only,

Stargazing Maiden.


End file.
